Rose Hathaway Does Not Get Jealous
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Drabble Prompt (myroza): Rose and Dimitri's first Valentine's Day after Last Sacrifice


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day my little dhampirs! You can all thank Maria (myroza on Tumblr) for this prompt! One of my favorites to write so far! I hope you guys like it too…please review and let me know what you think =)**

* * *

"Christian has something really romantic planned, or so he says," I dropped my hand into my palm and tried to look interested as Lissa blabbered on about the roses and chocolates and card Christian had already given her this morning.

But I wasn't jealous. No way.

Not me. Rose Hathaway did NOT get jealous.

"He even get a special bottle of my favorite perfume engraved with our anniversary," Lissa sighed, "Isn't that so sweet?"

Okay, maybe I was a little jealous.

"Yeah, Liss. Really sweet. Who knew Fire Boy had it in him?" I grumbled, kicking my foot against the table leg.

Liss looked up as the table was jostled. I muttered a 'sorry' and looked back at my phone.

Dimitri was supposed to be home a few days ago. But he had said that something had come up with Sydney, Adrian, Eddie and Jill. So he was going to be late.

Not that I minded. Jill's safety was really important. So anything that he could do to lessen a threat…I was okay with.

And it was silly, but I had really wanted him to be around for our first Valentine's Day as a couple.

"Is something wrong, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Huh? Nope. Everything's great!" I mustered up a fake smile, hating that I was becoming one of _those_ girls. You know, the ones that are all clingy and sappy about holidays.

Lissa stared at me, "We both know that's a lie. You haven't stopped sighing."

I frowned, "It's just…Dimitri."

"Are you fighting?" Lissa pushed aside her Court documents, a sign that she wasn't going to let me off the hook anytime soon.

"No, we're okay," I wrinkled my nose, "It's dumb. Forget it. I'm going to just do a quick check."

I pushed my chair back and hurried to the door before Lissa could say anything.

I looked around outside, anxious to get back to where I could see Lissa, even though I didn't want her asking about Dimitri.

My phone rang once I was back outside the throne room's door.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, hitting the answer button, "What's going on?"

"_Roza_," even the crackly static on the line couldn't conceal the Russian accent I loved so much.

"How's Palm Springs? Too warm for your Siberian blood?" I teased.

Dimitri made an exasperated noise in my ear, "I'm not even going to bother correcting you anymore. But, Rose, I do have a reason for calling…"

The way he trailed off made me nervous, "Is it Jill? Did something happen to her? I'll come and help!"

"No, no, it's not Jill," Dimitri sighed, "It seems like things are a little more complicated than I thought down here. I may have to stay for a few more days."

I deflated, but I tried to keep my tone upbeat, "Oh, well, I mean if they need your help…I'll just be protecting Lissa anyway."

I wasn't even sure if Dimitri knew that today was Valentine's Day. He probably didn't.

"I'm sorry to be away. I know we haven't gotten much time together lately," he said, sounding sad.

I slumped against the wall, "I know. I wish we weren't apart so much. But, hey, we agreed that we would work it out. We knew that Guardians have busy lives."

"When I get back, we'll spend time together, just the two of us. Okay, _Roza_?"

"I'm holding you to that, comrade," I said, "I'd better go. I left Lissa alone for a little too long. I love you."

"I love you too, Rose. Get home early tonight. Lissa will be with Christian, and the second guard can take over. Get a good night's sleep," he sighed, "I wish I could be there with you."

"Same here, Dimitri, same here. Try not to kill Adrian, okay?" I laughed.

"I can't promise anything," Dimitri sounded serious to the untrained ear, but I could hear the slight laugh in his tone.

"Good night. Get some rest too," I smiled, and hung up the phone only after Dimitri said 'I love you' a second time.

I leaned against the wall for a few more minutes, wishing I could have kept him on the phone a little longer. We'd been together, officially, for two years now and we'd spent half of that together between Lissa's Court and Lehigh duties and Christian's new role helping to train some of the younger Moroi in offensive magic.

The longest amount of time, uninterrupted, that we'd spent together was the two weeks we had spent in Baia visiting his family. I would've killed for more time with him.

And this was our first Valentine's Day that we _should _have been together. Last year I had gone with Lissa visiting some of the other Moroi families while Dimitri and Christian had stayed at Court.

The door to the right of me opened and Lissa poked her head out, "Christian called. He wants me to meet him downstairs for a late lunch. He said for you to come too."

"Um, Valentine's Day lunch where you two make googly eyes at each other the whole time?" I tapped my finger against my lip, "No thinks. I'll just stand watch outside."

Lissa rolled her eyes, "We don't make 'googly eyes' at each other, and Christian insisted. He said he wanted to treat the both of us to lunch."

I looked down at my phone and then back up at Lissa. I guess a lunch with my best friend and her fiancé wouldn't kill me. Especially since Christian and I had been getting a long better.

"Okay," I sighed, "Lead me to the food."

Lissa grabbed my hand and happily dragged me down the hall.

Yeah, lunch with my best friend and her boyfriend almost killed me. You know, when you go out for a nice lunch, and you're actually enjoying yourself, you don't think it will end in the waiter spilling hot soup on your lap and then clocking you in the head with the trap when you jump up in surprise.

"Rose, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Lissa was fussing over me as we walked down to my room.

I grunted, "I'll be fine after some sleep. Go. Spend time with Christian, it sounded like he had a lot planned."

I rubbed at the bump on my head, watching Lissa frown. I could sense the internal battle…even without our bond. Christian and I had already talked her down form healing me.

"If you're sure…" Lissa was wavering, and she only needed one last push.

"I promise, Liss. I'll be fine."

She finally nodded and gave me a quick hug before skipping off down the hall to Christian's room.

I shook my head, happy that someone was happy, before pushing my door open.

The lights were all off, but that was nothing new. What did set me on alert was the soft, muffled shuffling sounds I could hear coming form my bedroom.

I scowled, who the hell would break into my room?

I crept down the short hallway and prepared myself to jump the intruder.

Instead of getting the upper hand, I was pulled into the air and flipped, head-over-heels, onto my bed.

"Son-of-a—" I shouted, kicking my leg out, barely making contact with the man that had flipped me.

"ROSE! Stop kicking me!" A very familiar voice demanded.

"Dimitri?" I struggled to sit up while his hand was still clamped on my arm.

He reached over and flicked on the night table light, bathing the room in warm light.

He looked amused, "Sorry about that."

I was still stunned, both from the flip and the fact that he was sitting here, on my bed.

"Um, what are you doing here? I thought would be in Palm Springs for a few more days?"

A sly smile spread on his face, "A trick. Part of my surprise."

"Surprise?" I was still having difficulty wrapping my head around this.

"It's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" he asked, pulling me so I was sitting on his lap.

I nodded, "It is. I just didn't think you knew that."

"Of course I knew. I've been planning for a few weeks. The original trip to Palm Springs just gave me an opportunity to trick you," he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes, "Wait a minute, how long have you been home?"

"Two days. I just needed you to think I wasn't here, and it obviously worked."

"Yeah," I grumbled, "It worked."

But a minute later, I perked up. Dimitri was home! And on Valentine's Day, "So what are these special plans, Comrade?"

Dimitri's eyes shone with happiness, "Well, since you stumbled in here earlier than I thought you would, we can start with a walk around the garden, maybe? Then we're joining Christian and Lissa for a plan ride to New York, where we'll separate for a little bit, and then meet up again for dinner."

My eyes widened, "New York? Wow, you really have been planning for a while."

"You don't know the half of it, General Hathaway," Dimitri kissed me, "Now go change."

Dimitri's Valentine's Day planning was kind of perfect. Even New York had welcomed us with a nice layer of fresh snow.

After dinner with Christian and Lissa, we'd separated again, with the royal couple heading off to a Broadway show.

Dimitri took my hand and we started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked, kicking my feet in the snow and squeezing Dimitri's hand tighter.

"Patience. Now tell me what's been going on?" he laughed.

"Nothing," I grumbled, "That's the problem. School and court life is boring. Abe visited, and that was just so much fun."

"Glad I missed him," Dimitri joked, even though I knew that he and my father actually got along well.

I nudged his side, "Baby. Abe actually likes you."

"I know," he stopped, causing me to stop as well. I looked around us to see if there was a reason why he stopped so suddenly.

"Where are we?"

"Empire State Building. I thought it might be fun to see New York from so high up. Let's go."

He pulled me into the building and into the elevator, bypassing the line when Dimitri showed the guard something.

He pressed me against the wall of the elevator and kissed me passionately.

"Won't people come in?" I asked, Dimitri pressing kisses down my neck.

"No," he said shortly, "Once it starts, no one gets in."

"Oh," was all I could say before he started kissing me again. He hands tangled in my hair and I rapped my arms around his neck.

I bit down gently on his lower lip, tugging at it. He lifted me up so he wouldn't have to bend so much and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

The elevator reached the top too quickly for my liking. I groaned as he pulled away.

"Come on, _Roza_. Let's go see the view," he took my hand and pulled me to the edge of the building. We leaned against the barrier and I gasped at the view.

It was gorgeous, all lit up and covered in snow.

"Dimitri," I pointed, "Look at all the lights. God, it's beautiful."

When he didn't answer, I called his name again, "Dimitri?"

Turning around, I gasped again.

Right there, in the middle of the people and the shin deep snow, Dimitri was kneeling, a small black box in his hand.

"Don't say anything, let me talk," he said.

I nodded, unable to talk anyway. I can't believe he was proposing. Now. Here.

"I know you aren't quite twenty yet, but I couldn't wait any longer. You've been…a constant source of happiness for me these past few years. And even when I was…you didn't give up. For that I will love you more than you can know. Your stubbornness, your passion, your loyalty are all qualities that I love about you. I know I was resistant of our relationship in the beginning, but now, I don't think I can imagine my life without you, and I don't want to," Dimitri paused, "So, Rosemarie Hathaway, will you marry me?"

I was stunned into silence. I had never heard Dimitri speak so many heartfelt words at one time. And they were all meant for me.

I could suddenly feel my head nodding and my voice saying, "Yes!"

Dimitri was slipping the ring onto my finger and scooping me up, kissing me and then I was back on my feet.

"Wow," I murmured, looking at the ring, but barely seeing it.

"We don't have to get married right away," Dimitri was saying, "We can wait until after your birthday."

I nodded, "Okay. Wow, I just…sorry…I can't get over this."

Dimitri looked incredibly pleased with himself, and I didn't blame him. So much thought had gone into this.

Spontaneously, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, hard.

"And just a few hours ago I thought you had no idea what Valentine's Day was," I laughed.

"To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure what it was. Christian asked me If I had any plans a few months ago…"

"So I have Christian Ozera to thank for my proposal?" I laughed.

Dimitri shook his head, "I was always going to ask. I just had a good opportunity."

"A great opportunity. And I'm glad you took it."


End file.
